


Blood of Gods

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Miscommunication, OT3, Past Abuse, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Greek God Au.The times of gods and heroes are a distant memory, long forgotten by mortals. But the gods still exist, and Kronos, king of the Titans, is determined to destroy them.[...]"What a pathetic sight."A shadow emerged through the flames, large and mighty, like a statue. The newcomer went through the fire as if it was not there, and when Lan Huan could see him, he also understood why. The newcomer was a big fat man, the body muscular and massive, the hair was a crimson red, similar to dried blood, but what really attracted attention was the flames that covered part of the face, wrists, and feet. The mother glanced defiantly at the newcomer, "Hyperion ..."[...]"Are you really saying that I am the reincarnation of a god?" Wei Ying asked. He could accept the existence of zombies, ghosts, aliens, and more, but that was beyond all his crazy theories."Yes," Lan Qiren replied, even though he had the expression of someone who had just swallowed a toad."A Greek god.""Yeah.""But we are Chinese!""Nationality doesn't count for reincarnation."
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín & Wēn Qíng
Comments: 42
Kudos: 104





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors. For any questions, do not hesitate to ask.

The Underworld had fallen. Hades saw his kingdom burn, the dead, and the demons revolt against him, allied with the army of Cronus and with the giants.  
  
Thanatos and Hypnos were doing their best to stand up to their enemies, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't be.  
  
Hades knew he should have to fight too, but the stomach wound was too deep.  
  
Not even Hecate could heal him: she was good, but not as good as Apollo had been.  
  
He took her hands, "Enough. There's nothing you can do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You are not the goddess of medicine. And not even Apollo could heal a wound made with a divine sword."  
  
Hecate wrinkled her nose, "You're dying, Hades."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You cannot die. Without you Olympus ..."  
  
"I don't need you to remind me - the god said with anger, while the blood came out of his mouth - I know Kronos plan well. My brother needs me alive. But you can't cure me."  
  
"And what should I do? Heal the wound until you bleed to death?"  
  
"No ... there is an alternative ... I will use Athena's plan."  
  
Hecate's eyes widened, "You can't be serious."  
  
"What alternatives do I have?"  
  
"Give me time, I can ..."  
  
There was a strong explosion: the enemy had entered the palace of the king of the Underworld.  
  
Hades smiled cheerfully, "There's no time left. Give me the potion."  
  
Though opposed, Hecate obeyed and handed him a bottle containing a dark liquid.  
  
Without hesitation, Hades drank the contents, grimacing slightly at the flavor. He threw the bottle aside, "Run."  
  
"Where should I go?"  
  
"Hide. Don't get caught by the Titans. One day ... one day the war will start again. And I'll be there."  
  
Hecate opened her mouth to speak but the god didn't hear her.  
  
He quickly slipped into oblivion, the familiar darkness embracing him. One last coherent thought, "Persephone ..." and he fell asleep.  
  


  
  
**Two hundred years later** **  
** **Lan's Villa** **  
  
**The flames were everywhere. Lan Huan held his brother by the hand, hugging him.

Wherever he looked, Lan Huan saw only fire.

The walls were now practically completely collapsed, tapestries and ornaments were nothing more than ash now, tables, chairs, and bedside table nothing more than firewood devoured by the fire. It seemed incredible that this was once the elegant main hall of the house.

There would soon be nothing left of the opulent room but the skeleton, as would the rest of the house after all. At that moment, Lan Zhan started tugging at his hand, and the older brother turned around. He saw the figure of his mother approaching him. When he was just a few steps away, the child escaped from her grip and went to hug her, who had knelt to hold him in a hug.

She groaned in pain.

Lan Zhan hadn't noticed it, but Lan Huan had done it: there was a deep red cut on the mother's belly.

She held out her hand, "A-Huan, come on."

"A-Niang, where is A-Die?"

"He ... he's trying to save us - was the hesitant answer - But he can't go on doing it much longer."

He took Lan Zhan's face in his hands and stared into his eyes, “They have come for you and me. I won't let them hurt you. "

Lan Huan coughed, "A-Niang ... what do you want to do?"

"I have to do what is necessary," was the reply. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When he let Lan Huan's breath go, he seemed to notice a faint golden glow coming out of his mouth.

At first, the child thought that it was a play of light or an impression due to excessive exposure to heat or too much smoke inhaled, but the more he looked at it, the more the glow intensified until it became like golden dust, which slowly ended up in Lan Zhan's mouth.

Lan Huan couldn't help but watch in horror as the spectacle unfolded, until the glow disappeared, completely inhaled by Lan Zhan. For a brief moment, the boy's eyes lit up with a soft blue light, then he nearly passed out.

Lan Huan promptly took him in his arms. She looked at her mother, "A-Niang, what did you do?"

"I made him my replacement - she stroked the baby's hair - It is necessary. In this way, there will still be balance. "

"But you…"

Lan Huan did not have time to finish the sentence that there was an explosion behind his mother, who shielded them with her body.

"What a pathetic sight."

A shadow emerged through the flames, large and mighty, like a statue. The newcomer went through the fire as if it was not there, and when Lan Huan could see him, he also understood why. The newcomer was a big fat man, the body muscular and massive, the hair was a crimson red, similar to dried blood, but what attracted attention was the flames that covered part of the face, wrists, and feet. The mother glanced defiantly at the newcomer, "Hyperion ..."

“Mhm… it's been a long time since I heard this name. I thought you forgot that too. "

"Impossible to forget a nightmare."

"Oh, but I'm real, Demeter ..."

“Xia Shulan. My name ... is Xia Shulan. "

"Even with a different name, it's still you - Hyperion looked at Lan Zhan with interest - And the same goes for him."

"You won't touch him."

“Always protective. But what are you going to do? You are human and weak. I'll kill you both, and this time, it will be definitive. "

She knew the threat was concrete and couldn't waste time.

The woman whispered just one word in Lan Huan's ear, "Run."

And Lan Huan obeyed, dragging his brother with him, while Hyperion struck his mother in the back and set her on fire. He tried to cover Lan Zhan's eyes, but it was too late. He had seen it all.  
  



	2. I

**Cloud Recess University**

**Rector's Office**

His uncle's office was spotless. Every time Xichen entered it he felt almost awe at how neat and clean everything was, not even a layer of dust on the furniture. The environment was furnished simply and functionally, without too many frills. The only decoration the uncle had allowed himself was a display case with the awards their university had obtained over the years.

"Uncle, you wanted ..."

"Damn," the man blurted out, slamming his hand on the desk with such force that papers fell to the floor.

Lan Xichen raised an eyebrow. Hearing Lan Qiren cursing was very rare. It meant something so bad had happened that he lost control. And there he did not like the implication.

"Uncle, what have you got?" Lan Xichen asked him worriedly.

Lan Qiren took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I have a registration request here from one of the sons of Wen Ruohan. "

The boy felt his heart in his throat, also feeling the strong urge to curse.

" What son? " he asked.

" Wen Chao. "

“ What is his real name? "

" Crio. "

The South Pillar. The Megamede. Not much better than the alternative. He swallowed," What will you do? "

" I'm forced to accept his registration. "

" But the rules ... "

"Wen Chao has all the requisites to be accepted here - his uncle said, grimacing. He didn't believe it. - I don't have the evidence for proof that his references are false, and even if I had them, the school board would ignore them. Unfortunately, Wen Ruohan is very rich, and having his son here would increase the prestige of the university. "

" You are the rector. "

"But I am subject to the rules of the university. Also, I cannot exactly give as a reason that _the Wens are the reincarnation of evil entities and that they are here to destroy us._ They would force me to resign i. ”

Oh, he was being sarcastic. So out of character. But Uncle Qiren was cornered and too tired to worry about etiquette. Xichen understood this.

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

“Few weeks. ”

“ We need to get rid of Lan Wangji. ”

“ I can't do it. If we want to find the gods… ”

“ We don't have to use Wangji. ”

"And what alternative do you propose?" Lan Qiren asked him wearily.

Lan Xichen opened his mouth, but he closed it immediately. There was no alternative: after awakening, Wangji was the only one able to perceive the other gods. And to find all of them, they needed his presence there. How unfair.

“We don't even know if they will come to this university. Fate doesn't work that way. For the mission, Wangji had better go elsewhere. "

“The gods will naturally be drawn to Cloud Recess. What we have here is a call to them. “

“ We can't be sure. We are putting Wangji's life in danger for a theory. ”

“ It's not a theory. You know what the Lan family is hiding here. And Wen Ruohan knows it too. I'm afraid his goal is to destroy him. ”

“ And kill Wangji. ”

“ Exactly. After waking up, your brother became even more dangerous for him. And if he can track down the others and awaken their divinity, Ruohan will have real enemies to face. He does not suit him, not now that Zeus and Hera are left alone to defend Olympus. And the barrier is about to break. ”

“ How? ”

“ After over a thousand years, it should have happened. I don't know how long he will still hold up. And if we don't act soon… ”

A pause, then continued,“ That's why Wangji has to stay here. I don't want to be dramatic, but the fate of humanity depends on it. ”

Xichen felt bad. There was so much weight on her brother's shoulders. And he couldn't help him the way he wanted. Oh, if mom were still alive, she'd be so disappointed in him.

**Moon Bar**

That afternoon the bar was filled with Cloud Recess students.

Soft music filled the familiar environment, coupled with finger tapping on keyboards and shifting textbook sheets. Leaning over cups of coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, the students were intent on studying, individually or in groups, with the waiters who occasionally came to take old orders or refuel with caffeine to people who seemed on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

This was always the case when there was an important exam to take. And judging by the faces of the students, it had to be Professor Qin's exam. Poor bastards

Wei Ying smiled at the boy on the other side of the counter, "I didn't expect you to come to the bar, A-Cheng."

"Don't call me that!" the teenager burst out irritably, putting his elbows on the counter.

"And what should I call you? It's your name."

"You're treating me like a brat. I hate it."

" But of course I treat you like a child! You are my didi! " Wei Ying chuckled as he served a girl who had her head deep in the book she was reading. He moved her cup of coffee before she spilled on her. Again.

"Am I still your didi?" Jiang Cheng asked in an argumentative tone.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It seems logical to ask you since you left home without saying a word."

"A- Cheng ... we already talked about it. "

" Did we? I don't think so. I remember you suddenly moved to go to university, without saying goodbye and you never call us - Jiang Cheng retorted gruffly - I have to come and see you. You don't show up again. "

" I don't think my visits would be appreciated, "Wei Ying commented softly, hoping the other wouldn't hear.

He only needed to close his eyes for a moment to clearly remember the day it all happened. It was his eighteenth birthday and if, at first, he was happy with all the implications that this entailed, particularly taking over into adult life, it didn't take long for something to spoil his cheer, or rather someone.

Madame Yu had always been a stern woman, and she had never been friendly towards him, acting towards him in cold indifference on better days.

But that day in particular she reached heights never seen before. Throughout the day every time she spoke to him, he could perceive that behind her sentences there was a second meaning.

"You are finally becoming an adult today", the true meaning of which was " _Finally, you can leave this house_. ".

" What do you plan to do for the future? " meant, " _I wish you were out of my sight as soon as possible._ "

" Jiang Fengmian and I don't see things the same on many subjects ", which meant," _He still wants you in this house. I don't. I can't stand you, and I'd like you to get out of here as soon as possible._ "

He got the message and packed his bags. Wei Ying went to live far away, finished high school, and won a scholarship to Cloud Recess University. He hadn't returned to the Jiangs for nearly a year.

"Come home."

Always the same request. The one thing he couldn't give him. He would have done anything for his little brother, but not that.

"Didi ..."

"Oh no. Don't use that tone on me! - Jiang Cheng said angrily - Don't be a fucking martyr. "

" I'm not being a martyr. "

" Don't bullshit. Do you think things got better without you? Your departure didn't improve anything. "

" Uncle Jiang and Does Madame Yu keep fighting? "

" Worse. They're not talking to each other - Jiang Cheng frowned, an expression that made him look older - Father is never home, mother or works or goes to Jin Meili . If it weren't for that Jin Guangshan worm, he'd be living with her friend. "

"Oh..."

"And the peacock made A-Jie cry again. How do I make him pay for it myself?"

Wei Ying smiled nervously, "Well, I don't need to go home for that. here, if you want I already have some idea that ... "

" No - Jiang Cheng cut him off abruptly - You have to go home and help me with A-Jie. I can't console her like you do. "

He looked like a child who was throwing a tantrum.

"Didi, I can't," the older one muttered wearily, hoping that the other could sense how much it was hurting both of us.

But Jiang Cheng didn't seem to understand, as he jumped up, gave him an angry look, and ran outside, not even looking back.

Honestly, what did he expect?

"Younger brothers are always complicated," Wen Qing told him, placing bottles of beer behind him.

"What do you know? Wen Ning is an angel. ”

“ But he had trouble with bullies, and he never wanted to tell me anything. I found out by accident when he came home with a broken arm and no plausible excuse. "

" It sucks. "

" You have no idea - she retorted - This is what happens when you don't want to talk to your family: trouble and heartbreak. ”

“ How do I tell him the truth? I'm not even sure he would understand. "

" His problems. "

" A-Qing ... "

" What is it? If he can't put himself in your shoes, that's his problem. ”

“ It's not that easy. ”

The woman arched an eyebrow,“ One thing your brother was right about. Stop being a martyr and putting the welfare of others before your own. It's not healthy. ”

“ Are you talking as a future doctor or as a friend? ”

“ Both. ”

“ Wow, I'm lucky. ”

She patted him on the back of your head, ”Don't make silly jokes. Get back to work. I can't do everything myself. "

“Yeah, boss.”

Jiang Cheng sat at the back of the bus, folding his arms in front of his chest. He was in a bad mood, and it was obvious to anyone who looked at him.

There was a group of boys between twelve and fourteen years old on the bus, listening to music at full blast. And they weren't listening to beautiful, catchy, humming songs. No, they were listening to some horrible stuff, God knew which singer. And they were bothering Jiang Cheng.

"Turn that thing off," he growled.

They ignored him, little howler monkeys who didn't care to bother.

He repeated, "Shut down. "

They didn't listen to him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and walked over to the group.

One of the kids, a freckled, red-haired guy, looked at him defiantly, "What do you want?"

"I told you that I can't stand this music. "

" Your problems. "

And he ignored him again, changing the song and putting on something more irritating if possible.

Jiang Cheng grabbed his iPod and squeezed it in his hand until it crushed and reduced it to pieces. For a brief moment, his eyes had gone red.

The kids shivered like leaves when they looked at him.

"Put that shit back on and I will break your legs. Do you understand?"

All of them nodded. At that moment the bus stopped, and Jiang Cheng looked out the window, "Mhm. It's my stop."

He got out, throwing the remains of the iPod down carelessly.

It took a long time to get home, and when he entered the apartment, he heard the excited voices of his parents.

"Ah ... they started again ..."

At least it was proof that Wei Ying wasn't the cause of his family's problems.

He walked past the living room door and heard what they were saying, "We can't tell them."

Jiang Cheng frowned. What couldn't they say?

His mother retorted, "We can't hide their heritage from them. Especially now ..."

"I know you two have talked, but A-Li and A-Cheng are too young. "

" They are our children. They are not normals. "

" They showed no signs of ... "

" Who cares? - mother interrupted him - Our blood is not weak. I am convinced that if we put them to the test ... "

" We won't get anything. This does not concern them. "

" You can't know! We must protect our heritage! Now that we are so close to the meta ... "

" My lady, be reasonable. "

" You tell me to be reasonable? Have you forgotten what we went through? What they made us suffer? "

" I can't forget. But I don't want to involve our children. "

" They will have to do their duty to our family. "

" They have no duty. They are boys! "

" Not it's true and you know it! How long do you want to hide? The truth ... "

Mother paused and spoke in a language that Jiang Cheng did not understand. And when father replied using the same language, his confusion increased.

"What the fuck ...?"

He couldn't find out more. But he wanted to find out what was underneath. He picked up the phone and recorded what they were saying. Probably the quality won't be good, but using google translate maybe he will understand what language they were using.

And if he was lucky, he will also be able to understand what the hell they were talking about.

After his shift, Wei Ying was exhausted and hungry, with the sad knowledge that as soon as he returns to his apartment, he will only find the leftover noodles he had cooked yesterday.

"Mhm ... I don't want to cook so much- he reached the traffic lights and saw cars whizzing past him at full speed. Maybe I should order something. But… ”

He pulled away from his thoughts when he saw that in the middle of the street was a little boy dressed in white. He looked like he was four years old, but what worried Wei Ying most was the fact that the little boy was positioned right in the middle of the intersection, with cars coming at full speed. 

The student looked around for a policeman or the parent of the child who may have been looking for him after losing sight of the boy but saw no one.

He returned his gaze to the road and noticed that the child was still, had not moved an inch, and the cars were getting closer and closer, without slow down, as if they didn't see him. Eventually, Wei Ying acted instinctively and threw himself into the street to take him away.

"Get out of there!" 

But as Wei Ying said it, a car hit the little boy. 

Wei Ying put his hands in front of the mouth, horrified. 

"No ..." 

He had picked up the phone to call the ambulance, but to his dismay, he realized that there was no blood on the ground, and there was no trace of the child.

Wei Ying didn't know what to think anymore. Was he so tired that he was hallucinating? At that moment, a car was about to come at him, but before it hit him, he felt a pull by the arm. Before he knew it he was across the street. 

Blinking a little he realized to have in front of a beautiful man, with short dark hair and hazel eyes.

Wow. Gorgeous.

It was his only coherent thought. His heart was beating hard to cover all other sounds, and he stared at the handsome stranger as if he had found the answer to all his questions.   
It was a mushy thing to think, and even he didn't know where such a thought had come from. Wei Ying was more tired than he thought.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street?" the man asked.   
  
“ Didn't you see the kid?”  
  
“ Kid?”  
  
“Ah, I must have figured it out. Don't mind me, it's been a long day today. ”  
  
“ Mhm. ”  
  
“ You're not a lot of words, are you? Ah, that's okay. Thanks for saving me… ”  
  
Wei Ying broke off.   
A lady passed them with a dog on a leash. It was a San Bernardo, a usually docile breed.  
  
Exactly, usually.  
  
As soon as the dog was close to him, it started barking at him.  
  
It was suddenly out of its mind with rage. The mistress pulled the leash to keep him at bay, but the dog kept barking at Wei Ying.  
  
The student turned pale, his throat dry. Dogs had always hated him. A feeling that he reciprocated with passion. Before Uncle Jiang found him, dogs had been his worst nightmare. And even now that she was an adult, her fear of dogs was not over. It had increased.  
  
"I ... I better leave. Thanks again for helping me!"  
  
And he ran away, as far away from that beast as possible. When Wei Ying was gone, the Saint Bernard calmed down, looking like nothing had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry - the mistress said embarrassed - Snow has never behaved like this. I don't understand what's gotten into him."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I ... Snow, it's a very calm dog and ..."  
  
The animal began to growl again, seemingly towards emptiness, and its mistress had to force herself to drag it away, continuing to apologize for her dog's rudeness.  
  
The man knew that the dog had not barked empty. A little boy had appeared next to him, tilting his head, "Animals always get nervous when they smell the stench of death."  
“I know, Melinoe. That guy…"  
  
“Oh, him. He saw me, didn't he? "  
  
"He did."  
  
The news did not surprise him, “He is not a mortal. I'm sure. And that aura of death ... I know it well. And you too."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"It was no coincidence that you two met - Melinoe said confidently. - It's a sign of Fate. "  
  
"I don't like the signs of Fate."  
  
“Nobody likes them, Your Highness. "  
  
A grimace at the title, then he said, "Follow it and check it out."  
  
“Don't you want to follow him? After all, he is your ... "  
  
"No - he interrupted him abruptly - He hasn't woken up yet. I must pay attention."   
  
“Your Highness, you are honorable. But I'm afraid there is no time to be delicate. "  
  
"Why?"   
  
Melinoe said, “The barrier is about to break. And as soon as he gives up, Kronos will make his final attack on Olympus. There is no more time. "  
  
That was the news he most feared.  
  
He said, “I'll inform my uncle. You check him out and don't let him see you. Did you understand?"  
  
"I understand, your Highness."   
  
And Melinoe disappeared, leaving him alone immersed in the noise of traffic. How cruel could Fate be to make him meet the one god he didn't want to deal with?

  
Wen Ruohan had gone down to the basement of his house. Now that victory was so close, he needed to have his family united.  
  
Even if some of them are traitors.   
  
The unhealthy air that hovered would have suffocated anyone else, but Wen Ruohan fearlessly descended, sliding down the corridors. He passed the cells where he had imprisoned the defeated enemies. He arrived in front of the only cell still occupied, where there was a middle-aged woman with long gray hair, sitting cross-legged. Spells were engraved on the walls that prevented her from escaping and that not even she could break.  
  
"Aren't you tired yet, Hecate?"  
  
“I could ask you the same. - the woman pointed her cold gray eyes at him - Aren't you tired of fighting after a thousand years? "  
  
“Why should I be tired? I'm winning."  
  
"You have not yet conquered Olympus or destroyed the torch."   
  
“The barrier can't hold much longer. And as for the torch ... well, Crio will take care of it. "   
  
"Don't claim victory too soon."  
  
Wen Ruohan scoffed, “I'm one step away from victory. I will conquer Olympus and throw Zeus into Tartarus. I will repay him with the same kindness he had with me. "  
  
"And then?" she asked him.   
  
"I will bring back the golden age."  
  
“A good reason to hope you don't win. "   
  
Wen Ruohan pursed his lips, “You are unreasonable, Hecate. Why are you still faithful to them? What have the gods done for you? "   
  
“Nothing, but at least Zeus rules better than you. "   
  
"I have more power than Zeus ever had."  
  
“Or you delude yourself that you have it. The difference is subtle, Kronos."   
  
“You're mad. Your stay here is taking a toll on your sanity. "   
  
“I'm more lucid than you. And I know that as long as the gods live, you won't win. Never. "  
  
The other growled, "I'm not afraid of cowards who have chosen to run away rather than face their punishment. They are fragile, Hecate. And I'll get them all killed before they have a chance to intrude on my plans. "  
  
"So, there is something you fear."   
  
“Don't talk nonsense - he said irritably - I sent Crio to deal with the new Demeter. I know where Poseidon and Aphrodite are, and I sent Wen Zhìhuì to them. "   
  
"You find only three gods."   
  
“I will find the others too, and I will destroy them. So, think carefully about my offer, Hecate. Do you prefer to remain locked up here for eternity? "  
  
“Rather than living in a world governed by you, I prefer this cell. Quite comfortable, isn't it? It's a bit humid, though. "  
  
"Hecate ..."  
  
“Keep threatening me, Kronos, but I'm not afraid of you. You have already lost once, and you will lose again. The golden age has passed, and you cannot bring it back. It's not right."  
  
"Watch me," he roared, the walls shaking with his anger. Hecate was not upset by that display of power.   
  
"I will put down Zeus, and I will go back to being the Lord of the Universe. And _no one_ can stop me. "   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wen Qing attends medical school at another university, and despite her uncle being rich, she works at the bar to pay for her studies and be independent. Her family has not had a relationship with the main branch of the family for years.
> 
> -Wei Ying is 19 year old.  
> -Jiang Yanli is 20 year old.  
> -Jiang Cheng is 17 year old.  
> -Lan Zhan is 19 year old.  
> \- Lan Xichen is 21 year old.  
> \- Wen Qing is 22 year old.


	3. II

Wei Ying was breathless. It wasn't his fault, when he saw dogs, his first reaction was to run away. Years had passed, and he was still afraid, like when he was five.

Pathetic. And he hadn't even known that boy's name.

But now he was almost safe, from a distance he could see the entrance to his palace. With a last effort, he walked the last few meters that separated him from the door and entered. Without even looking back he ran up the stairs taking the steps two at a time until he reached the door of his apartment. Hands still shaking with agitation, he took the keys and put them in the lock, then went inside and slammed the door behind him.

With a sigh he leaned against the door, allowing his body to chill out. He had made it, he was home.

Sure, not much of an apartment. His modest apartment consisted of a living room, kitchen, and bedroom with an attached bathroom. There were not many things that exalted the eyes, no particular objects that gave a personality to the environment, just a few books scattered around the room and a couple of sheets thrown away.

With a sigh, Wei Ying went to sit on the half-broken sofa that formed the center of the living room along with an old TV.

"Hey, you're finally back."

At that voice, he jumped and took the remote, ready to use it as an improper weapon.

He lowered his arm when he realized who the person who had broken into his house was.

"Damn, Mianmian! You gave me a heart attack!"

The girl rolled her eyes and took another sip from the beer bottle she had taken from Wei Ying's fridge "Don't overdo it. I didn't put a knife to your throat."

"A little warning next time. "

" But who do you want to come into your house? You're penniless. "

" Kind as always. "

" That's why you love me, "she chuckled.

"Don't make me regret giving you the key to get in here."

"You give it to me for emergency. "

" And now there is an emergency? "

" Well, I don't have gauze and patches at home. Do you have them? ”

Wei Ying frowned,“ I think so. But what happened? ”

“ Meng Yao had a bad day. Very ugly. And I need some patches. ”

“ What happened? ”

“He met his father, ”she replied, twisting her mouth as if father was an insult.

Urgh.

Destiny was playing “who has the most fucked up family?” and Meng Yao won: illegitimate son of that slut Jin Guangshan, who rather than give child support would have preferred to hang himself.

To think that his Shijie will have to be related to such a man, made him sick.

"It's not going well, didn't it? "

" To say it went wrong is an understatement. The old man called A-Yao's mother a whore. "

" What an asshole! "

" Yeah. And he got his gorillas kicked him out. He didn't even talk to Yao. "

" I guess those guys didn't take it easy on him. "

" Nope. Moreover, an idiot almost ran over him. They fought, and bad too. "

" Well, it was a bad day for him. "

" You have no idea. Anyway, you have some patches? "

" Wait a minute. "

Wei Ying went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was still an old box of patches and a new one He took both of them and went back to Mianmian.

He handed them to her, “Someday, you'll have to put him in cellophane. That guy has the worst luck. ”

“ And if you say so, it must be true. ”

“ Are you kidding at my expense? ”

“ It's not a joke if it's true. Oh, don't eat that stuff in the fridge. You risk ending up in the hospital for internal burns. ”

“ Come on, noddles aren't that spicy… - he broke off, realizing one thing –Hey, how do you know the food is too spicyt? ”

Mianmian didn't give him an answer, looking suspiciously guilty.

“Have you tasted it?”

“Maybe yes. Maybe not. ”

“ Mianmian… ”

“ I'm going anyway. Order yourself a pizza, and eat like a normal human for once. ”

“ Excuse me? I have great tastes. ”

“ Yeah, sure. Keep lying to yourself, ”she greeted him on her doorstep, and Wei Ying was about to reply in her rhymes when she felt a cold shiver run down his spine. She turned, and for a moment, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something.

He ran a hand over his face, “I'm too tired. Now I imagine things. ”

But the feeling of being watched remained, along with the discomfort.

The atmosphere was tense during dinner. Jin Guangshan had become an expert at ignoring the tension, and especially the angry looks of his wife.

Fortunately, Jin Zixuan was not there, busy with training. Such tension would not have done him any good, it would have unnecessarily troubled him. He had it all sorted out.

Finally, she spoke, "You shouldn't have chased him away."

"I thought you might like it. Usually, you're not so sweet with my mistakes."

"I'm not sweet, I'm pragmatic. And that boy is no mere mortal."

Jin Guangshan chuckled softly, "Obviously he's not a mortal. He is a demigod. Nothing important. ”

“ Are you sure? What if he is Prometheus? Or Iapetus? We haven't seen them in ages. ”

“ It’s a ridiculous hypothesis. ”

“ Why? It's because his mother was a mortal? ”

“ His mother was human and a prostitute. Of course, he couldn't be a Titan. ”

“ You can't be sure. We haven't heard from any of them for centuries. We're not even sure who A-Xuan is. ”

"Our A-Xuan is Iapetus, "Jin Guangshan said with a confidence that annoyed his wife.

" You can't be sure! He's still not awakened! "

" We just have to be patient. "

" He's already seventeen! I had my awakening at that age! "

" It happened to me lately. I don't understand why you are in such a hurry. Even his future wife has not shown any signs of awakening. "

In his heart, he thought Jiang Yanli was too simple to be a Titan. Maybe her brother ... but she was a boring human. If it weren't for his wife's stubbornness, he would have already broken off the engagement. His son deserved a wife worthy of his lineage, and a mortal was not worthy of him.

"Circumstances are different. We are about to win the war, and we will start a new golden age. Kronos will not allow A-Xuan to stay with us unless he has awakened."

That was a problem. It bothered him to admit it but his wife was right.

Madame Jin continued, "So you will understand that we cannot allow any of our species to go unclaimed. Kronos wants his family united for the new era to come. This applies to everyone, even illegitimate children. "

" Don't be silly. He isn't worth it, just like his mother. "

" If Kronos knew about him ... "

“ He would agree with me. "

" He'd like to make sure that boy is human. "

" There's no need, "he insisted.

" But we need it. What are you afraid of? ? Are you afraid that he is not as mortal as you hope? Or are you afraid that he is Calypso? "

Jin Guangshan slammed his hands hard on the table," Don't say her name. "

" You have a guilty conscience. You abandoned your daughter on that island for millennia, and you don't even know if she has her original body or not. "

“ She wasn't powerful. ”

“ A convenient excuse, but she was condemned by Zeus for helping you during the previous war. Didn't she deserve your help? ”

“ When we win, I'll free her. ”

“ Who are you talking about? ”

They both turned, Jin Zixuan was staring at them, confused. They were so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed his return. Jin Guangshan quickly recovered, “Nobody important, A-Xuan. Usual arguments. ”

The boy frowned,“ You don't usually argue about having to release someone. Has Zixun been arrested? ”

Ah, he only heard the last part. Better that way. Jin Guangshan smiled, "Your cousin is not a problem."

“ So who…”

“Like I said, none you need to worry about. Rather, how did the archery training go? ”

Madame Jin listened to them in silence, her hands together. Her useless husband won't do the right thing even under torture. she'll have to take care of it and keep that boy under control. And not just him. Zixuan worried her, and she knew that Ziyuan also shared her concern about her. Their useless husbands won't do anything. It was up to them to intervene.

When Mianmian returned, Meng Yao was sitting in the kitchen. He was pale, and his face showed many bruises and scratches. Under his chin there was a rather nasty scratch, which was bleeding a lot.

"Did Wei Ying have a disinfectant?" the boy asked, seeing her enter.

"No, but here's the alternative," Mianmian said, showing the half-empty beer bottle.

Meng Yao wrinkled his nose, "Do you want to use the beer to disinfect my scratches?"

“Don't make that face. It is a proven method. Alcohol cauterizes wounds, and there is alcohol in here. Besides, you're not that bad. You're not even bleeding. ”

“ They kicked me out into the driveway, full of gravel and dirt. Can you imagine how many germs are there? ”

“ The houses of the rich have no germs, A-Yao. “

" Don't call me A-Yao. "

" Do you prefer Yao-di? "

" I'm older than you, ” he remembered her.

"But I'm taller," Mianmian teased him, earning a glare from Meng Yao.

"Today is the perfect day to make fun of me. ”

Meng Yao didn't cry. He had learned for years to control his emotions. But judging by the trembling of his shoulders and his shining eyes, he was now very close to do it.

Sighing, Mianimian sat down next to him and put the beer and plasters on the table, “A-Yao, why did you go to him? Your aunt told you how much of an asshole he was. ”

No answer. She didn't expect to have one. So she started putting patches on him, and suddenly, Meng Yao said, "Today is my mother's birthday."

Mianmian froze, and he kept talking, "She always wanted him to recognize me. Even though she knew Jin Guangshan would never do that. "

" Wishes aren't always rational, "she commented.

" Yeah… this is the first birthday since she died, and I thought… for a moment… it would be a nice gift for her if I met my father… ”

“ And that he legitimize you. “

“ I wasn't crazy enough to think that he would welcome me with open arms - Meng Yao said, as Mianmian started putting the patches on him again - I was prepared for any eventuality. But I didn't expect him to look at me like I was nothing and say ah, you're the son of that bitch. "

Mianmian bit her lip," Asshole. "

“And then he kicked me out. “

“ Very fatherly of him. ”

“ His wife didn't say anything, but I heard them arguing. She's probably used to things like that. ”

“ If I were his wife, I'd kill him. ”

“ Don't be silly. They would investigate if an influential man like him died. "

"But he's old, and surely his heart can't handle ... certain activities."

At that point, Meng Yao finally smiled, "I knew there was a reason I like you."

“Hey, everyone loves me.”

“Not your previous roommates.”

“It's not my fault they didn't understand that no means no. I just made them understand the concept of consent. "

“And for that, you have my respect. “

Given his experiences, having Meng Yao's respect meant a lot. She wasn't sure she had his loyalty to her, but she didn't care. She liked the boy, even though he was a snake waiting to attack his aggressor.

Miamian clapped her hands, “Done. You are as good as new. But I advise you not to look in the mirror for a while. "

" Well, at least you didn't use beer to disinfect my scratches. "

" Are you kidding? Why waste it when I can drink it? "

"You have a problem with alcohol."

"Have you ever seen me drunk?"

"No."

"So I don't have a problem. I just love to drink, it's certainly not a crime. “

She stretched and stood up, taking the beer off the table,“ Don't take to heart what your dad said. Your mother was worth a lot more than him. You are worth more, even without his recognition. Hell, so far you've been fine without him. You should continue to live like this, don't seek his approval. It probably won't be easy for you, your goal in life is to please everyone. But learn to understand who is important to you, and your father surely isn't. ”

Mianmiamn was right. Meng Yao knew this. But an irrational part of him would always want his father's love. It seemed like compensation for what his mother suffered.

“My Aunt Sisi used to tell it, too. But I… ”

He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't feel like answering, but Mianmian said, “Well, what are you doing? Reply. Maybe it's important. "

" I hope it's not someone else looking for money from me ... "

Meng Yao replied, and on the other side he heard a gentle voice," I'm sorry for the trouble, but for that internship at Cloud Recess University ... "

In the backyard, Nie Mingjue slammed the car door hard. It was a miracle that he hadn't broken the glass. Nie Huaisang sighed "Da-ge, calm down. It was an accident."

"We were about to have an accident because of her!"

"You got distracted."

"I didn't get distracted. I turned around for two seconds to talk to you. Two goddamn seconds. "

" And you almost hit that boy. Luckily you didn't kill him. "

" I would have punched him, "Mingjue growled, walking towards the entrance.

Huaisang trailed after him, "Da-ge, don't be bad. Didn't you see him? He looked like he had a bad day."

"What do you know?"

"But it was enough to look him in the face! He looked like a beaten dog."

"He looked like a snake to me," Mingjue retorted.

That guy surely had a poisonous tongue like a snake. It had never happened to him that he had to deal with someone who did not allow himself to be intimidated by him, and who rather stood up to him in an argument. It had been endearing, but the frustration quickly took over any other positive feelings.

"If I see him again, I'll punch him."

"You can't solve everything with violence, you should ... "

Huaisang's phone rang, and he had to answer," Who is? Jiang Cheng? What do you want at this hour? No, I'm not good with foreign languages. I know I'm your only friend ... don't deny it, you're ... hey, don't blame me. You know I'm more popular. Well, if you were more friendly ... or at least if you weren't scary to everyone who tries to talk to you ... "

Nie Mingjue was not interested in that conversation. So he went into the house.

The entrance was in total darkness. Without bothering to turn on the light, Nie Mingjue took off her shoes before stepping confidently towards the entrance switch.

He was reaching for the switch by now when he heard a sound. Someone moving behind him. He just had time to turn around when he felt a fist crash hard against his cheek, knocking him to the ground. His vision clouded with pain and surprise, he glimpsed a nearby shadow that seemed to be about to jump on him.

The man rolled to the side and then stood up and rushed at the attacker in turn, a guttural sound that came out of his throat. The two began to roll along the floor, in a flurry of punches, kicks, and noises of defiance.

He could hear his brother's voice outside the door, unaware of what was going on.

"Please don't come in, "he thought.

He tried to punch his attacker, but he dodged, took his arm, and knocked him down. He straddled him and began to hit him fiercely.

Nie Mingjue tried to parry the blows, but the other was much stronger than him.

Suddenly, he heard his brother's voice, "Da-ge?"

"Huaisang! Don't enter! Stay aw ..."

He was hit in the face, and his face burned. Above him, the man said, "Scream as much as you want, but even if he escapes, I'll find him. You've been running away for too long."

He raised his hand and lowered it fiercely to hit him.

Nie Mingjue parried the attack and then took the arm and hurled the stranger away from him. However, his opponent recovered immediately and was back on him without giving him a moment's respite. He stretched out his hands and wrapped them around the boy's neck sending him to the ground with his back.

The sight was beginning to blur and the oxygen was lacking. He could no longer fight, and this the other man must have understood.

"Don't worry. You won't suffer. "

" Asshole, "Nie Mingjue thought, as the man tightened his grip on his neck. Mingjue couldn't even kick it away.

It was at that moment that he heard the door open, and panic made its way into him. No, no, no! Huaisang, you idiot! He had told him not to enter!

"Don't ... touch him ..."

"You are in no position to give me orders."

The door was almost open, and if Huaisang had entered he would have died, without him being able to do anything about it. protect it.

For the first time, he was afraid. He didn't care what happened to him. But Huaisang was all he had left.

He felt useless. He had to do something, otherwise he was his brother dead. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing.

“No ... Go away. Go away. Don't cross the threshold! Damn, Huaisang! ”

And in that moment, the earth shook.


End file.
